


Wishes of a Warlock

by RuneOak



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuneOak/pseuds/RuneOak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Merlin wished...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes of a Warlock

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for the prompt at [](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/)**camelot_drabble**. Not my characters.

As he stood on the battlements and watched Gilli walk away, a range of emotions swirled inside him. Relief - that he did not have to watch another of his kin get executed. Happiness - that he could save him from going over to the dark side. Sadness - that he has to see another friend go away. But amongst all of them, he felt a tiny twinge of jealousy too. That Gilli did not have to be tied to a destiny, that he could travel to the next kingdom and be the person he wanted to be, that he might even seek out others of his kin, that he needn't be lonely for much longer.

They were all the things he himself had dreamt regularly of once upon a time. "You've been pretending for so long now that you've actually forgotten who you are." Maybe it was true after all. Maybe he had been pretending for too long. Maybe he wanted to stop having to pretend. Maybe he can go with Gilli. Maybe he was tired of his destiny. Maybe—

“A spirited fighter,” he hadn’t noticed the other man step beside him until he spoke. “I think father got lucky towards the end.”

Slightly startled at the admission, he turned to look at the man – Arthur, always Arthur – next to him. And suddenly he had a vision of Arthur on the throne with the royal crown on his head, the courtiers looking at him with pride and respect, with himself dressed in regal clothes standing by his side, smiling.

And he knew that anything else was utterly impossible. 


End file.
